Punk In Love
by Mortos Der Soulstealer
Summary: La sonrisa de Courtney le invitaba a más que una ida a la biblioteca.


**Total Drama** no me pertenece, le pertence a _Fresh TV Inc. Y Teletoon_.

* * *

 **In love**

 _Una niña buena, enigmáticamente hermosa_

 _Es la idea general_

 _Orgullosa y sin titubear_

 _Realmente eres una fantasía_

 _No hay vuelta atrás, me he enamorado tanto de ti._

 _Sorry, sorry - Super Junior._

Duncan con la cara apoyada sobre la palma de su mano y el aburrimiento propio de los muchachos de dieciséis años contemplaba hacia la mesa de las chicas _buenitas_ y _aburridas._

No la había visto en la fastidiosa clase de biología, donde las vísceras de las ranas disecadas salieron volando en todas direcciones gracias a Izzy. No pudo hablar con ella en la aburrida lección de literatura, principalmente por ella prefería ignorarlo en las clases que realmente le importaban. Y ni hablar en geografía, donde Gwen la había acaparado para ella sola, nunca había sentido tanto desprecio por su mejor amiga.

— ¿Y por qué no vas a buscarla, convicto?

Era la hora del almuerzo, Gwen estaba parada a lado de su mesa con una bandeja de almuerzo que poco se antojaba.

—¿Y por qué no me dejaste hablar con ella, emo?

La gótica golpeo el hombro del muchacho en respuesta, odiaba la palabra emo.

—Viejo, pareces un perro abandonado. — La chica se sentó a su lado y comenzó a picotear con el tenedor la "carne misteriosa del Chef" para asegurarse que el misterio no fuera que la carne estaba viva.

—No es gracioso. — Duncan golpeo la mesa con su frente, estaba cansado de esperar a la princesa y hambriento, sobretodo hambriento. —Mujer, dame de comer.

—Te doy la carne del Chef, si dejas de lamentarte.

—Me lamentaré en el baño si tragó eso. — Aun así la muchacha le acercó la carne del Chef con su tenedor y él se la comió. —No está mal.

—Qué asco.

Ambos rieron y siguieron comiendo. Gwen le dejo el tenedor y un panecillo a Duncan, ella tenía la cuchara y lo demás que no fuera la carne misteriosa, sabía que si el punk no había ido por su bandeja del almuerzo era porque casualmente siempre iba por ella cuando Courtney, la señorita "A", se encontraba en la fila del almuerzo, aunque casualmente no era la palabra que usaría para describir lo obvio.

Su mejor amigo estaba enamorado.

Ella lo apoyaba con la señorita "A" todo lo que podía, pero a veces era divertido hacerlo rabiar, como por ejemplo en Geografía, donde ambas se divirtieron ignorando a Duncan.

Ahora debía hacerlo feliz, y la felicidad del punk ya había entrado al comedor escolar por su almuerzo.

— ¡Hey, Court! —Llamó Gwen cuando hubo divisado a la morena salir de la fila del almuerzo.

El punk levanto la vista justo a tiempo para observar como Courtney, alias la princesa estirada, se dirigía hacia donde ellos y tomaba asiento frente a él en la mesa. ¡Bendita sea Gwen!

— ¡Princesa! — La emoción se le había escapado en los gestos y en la voz, algo que no paso desapercibido por las mesas alrededor de ellos y genero una risita por parte de un grupo de porristas.

—Duncan. — Saludo la morena. El mundo parecía cambiar cuando ella pronunciaba su nombre.

La gótica se levantó de la mesa, dejando la bandeja de su almuerzo a Duncan, era el momento de desaparecer y dejar que las cosas fluyeran entre esos dos.

—Nos vemos en clases, le prometí a Trent que lo vería antes de terminar el almuerzo. — Le dirigió un guiño a la morena y esta respondió con una risa cómplice. — Cuida que no lo vuelvan a suspender, Court.

—Me asegurare de eso, Gwen. Nos vemos en clases.

—Piérdete de una vez, emo. — Recibió otro golpe en el hombro como despedida antes que la azabache se perdiera en donde sea que estuviera su Elvis.

—Me entere que me estabas extrañando. — Courtney llamo su atención, tenía una sonrisa coqueta en los labios pero su vista estaba en la comida. Un gesto que le decía "Mírame, soy interesante, tonto."

—Es porque no respondías mis llamadas, cariño. — Respondió con un tono acusador sin dejar la coquetería.

Llevaban con ese juego desde hace tres semanas, cuando en la clase de geografía les toco ser pareja para presentar un proyecto sobre los ríos canadienses. No se soportaron el primer día. Courtney quería dirigir el proyecto, él no quería hacer nada, al final habían llegado a un acuerdo y el acuerdo llego con el coqueteo.

La había besado una vez, en la biblioteca. Un beso que no le duro lo suficiente porque el encargado de la biblioteca los había asustado para avisarle que ya estaba a punto de cerrar el lugar. De eso una semana, no habían vuelto a estar solos, sobretodo porque eran el chisme del momento, el ojo del huracán y a ninguno le gustaba demasiado la situación a su alrededor para un segundo beso, con lengua si era posible.

—Me llamas en clases, no puedo contestar ahí.

—No entremos a clases — La campana anunció el fin del almuerzo, justo a tiempo para que el grupo de porristas que estaban atentos a ellos no escucharan la proposición.

Existían dos posibles respuestas que Courtney podía darle, la primera era negarse y darle un discurso de porque la educación era antes que un amor adolescente, la segunda era simplemente que aceptará.

—Vamos a la biblioteca.

La sonrisa de Courtney le invitaba a más que una ida a la biblioteca.


End file.
